


Freefalling

by Moonwanderer



Series: Science Bros Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Freefalling, Friendship/Love, M/M, Raw - Freeform, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018, relationship analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Everyone craves satisfaction to fill the emptiness inside.For Tony, all is left is something raw.





	Freefalling

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "Science Bros Week 2018" event.  
> Day 2: "Raw"
> 
> Can be read as friendship, bromance, or romance, as You wish.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Tony Stark knew that his life is different from the others’. He was born into a wealthy family, and things that other people found extreme and luxurious, for him were normal. But he was a man, and just like the other human beings, he was also seeking something new, something _different_ from the daily round. Satisfaction, one could say. Moreover, not so many things were challenging for his brilliant mind, therefore he often found himself horribly bored.

For a long time, self-destruction seemed to be the only solution. Anything raw and hard, anything that hurt a little, anything that offered satisfaction fast. Alcohol and sex gave him only a temporary escape from boredom, but the more often he used them, the less time he felt empty. The reactor, however, opened up new perspectives.

Danger. It was his new drug. How to balance between life and death, feeling the thrill of losing control, tripping over the point of no return. Sometimes he took the metal out of his chest, staring at the shining blue light held between his trembling fingers, while his chest tightened in the grip of panic, sweat broke out on his forehead, heart started to skip beats. He experimented with how long he could endure without it, when will the moment come when he becomes overwhelmed with panic and push the device back into its place.

Bruce knew about this dirty little secret, but the other was only his alone. Freefalling. He had a plane, just for himself, which he drove somewhere far away and high above, and then jumped. Nothing else could replace that feeling when he was alone between heaven and earth, falling soundless, filling the emptiness inside. He had a suit ready to strike, but the thought that he had a chance not to save himself gave so much satisfaction nothing else could top. At least, until he met Bruce.

The other man never failed to fascinate him. Bruce had the chance to be strong and powerful, with so much raw energy inside, yet he chose to be none of them above. He was always polite, with just enough sarcastic edge to be confusing, ready to help others, and kind- as long as he was left alone.

With Tony, Bruce let himself be free, not retreating to his shelf, and so soft and gentle no one else was towards the genius before. He was the exact opposite of the raw pleasures Tony enjoyed so much, and yet he missed none of them anymore.

Bruce lived and loved simple and straight, being in his presence meant warm smiles and low, hearty laughs, plenty of brilliant new ideas, and a great amount of honest criticism. He was nothing Tony craved before, but turned out to be the only thing that he lacked. As long as he felt his friend beside him, Tony no longer needed the thrill of losing control.

But of course it had to end, this newly found happiness was ripped out of his hands before he could do anything to prevent. Bruce left, God knows where he is now, and that night Tony found himself in the skies again, falling, falling, falling...

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
